Sister, Lover
by zzmackvb2000
Summary: Scootaloo finds out something shocking but exciting, she has a new family member but not to spend much time with.


Sister, Lover

Scootaloo opened her eyes finally waking up from her long night nap in her fluffed cloud bed. She yawned and stretched her front legs. Her hooves landed on the covers. She pulled the blanket of her and trotted to the kitchen where she found a homemade breakfast packed with eggs from Fluttershy's farm, apples from Applejack's apple orchard, and assorted cloud puffs. Home alone again. Her parents always made her breakfast before taking off early in the morning for work.

She walked past it feeling too depressed and bored to eat what was on the plate. Looking at the cloud under her feet, she jumped at remembering that the last Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting of the month was today. She hurried to the door, immediately taking off when she reached the edge.

As Scootaloo flew down to the rough, brown soil, she saw Rainbow Dash's house. She smiled and whooshed around just like Rainbow Dash would. As she reached the ground, she galloped off to their tree house that Apple Bloom designed all herself.

Opening the creaky door, she found an envelope stuck under the door. She picked it up then walked along into the house. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were playing chess on a wooden table. Sweetie Belle had her chin resting on her hoof, thinking about her next play. Apple Bloom looked to the door finding Scootaloo and jumped out of her seat to greet her.

"Scootaloo! Sorry we would of started chess with you but you were a little late. I don't think it's going to get us any closer to getting our Cutie Marks. Sweetie Belle's still on her first turn!" explained Apple Bloom while Sweetie Belle stared angrily at Apple Bloom for pointing it out.

"Sorry for being late, I got up a little past when I usually do but I got here as quickly as I could, well at least when I remembered," Scootaloo apologized.

"Stop the sorries and let's get working!" yelled Sweetie Belle giving up on the complicated game.

They all galloped until they reached Twilight Sparkle's house. Apple Bloom knocked on the door. Spike answered with a huge grin on his face.

"Twilight! The girls are here to see you!" shouted Spike facing where Twilight was standing.

Twilight trotted to the door excitedly dodging the books that scattered the floor.

"I'm glad you guys could make it! I have puzzles and mind teasers laid out for you guys. I hope this will help with your Cutie Marks!" said Twilight as she showed the phillies in to her home.

They spotted the puzzle and started to work on it. It was a fairly easy puzzle so they were done quickly but when they checked their sides, no Cutie Mark had appeared. The ponies moved on to the math book. They stared at the first question. It read: 5 ponies want to share a cherry pie. Every pony wants the same amount of pie. If they split the pie equally, what percentage of the pie will each of them get?

"This is hard!" shouted Apple Bloom. The other phillies agreed and went on to the next activity. Puzzle after puzzle, they never discovered their Cutie Marks. After the last problem, they walked to the door with sad faces.

"Don't worry my little ponies. You will get your Cutie Marks. It just takes patience," said Twilight, holding the door open for the girls while they exited.

"It's too bad that this took up all our time. I have to go do my chores back at the farm. I guess it doesn't matter if we get our Cutie Marks as long as we had fun," said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah… exactly! Apple Blooms right! It's not the Cutie Mark Crusaders without fun!" replied Sweetie Belle. "Well, bye!"

Every pony walked away smiling, deciding that they all had a good time with each other. Scootaloo flew up into the air in the direction of her house. She opened the door to her house and found her parents standing together in the kitchen.

"Mom! Dad! When did you get home? I thought you were at work," Questioned Scootaloo.

"We came back from work to tell you something, Scootaloo, " explained Scootaloo's dad.

Scootaloo gasped at the news.


End file.
